Mortal Kombat Tom: Defender Of Earthrealm
by zackbrimer
Summary: When Tom finds out about an ancient mystical tournament he decides to enter himself, will he survive and win or die at the hands of defeat?
1. Chapter One: Destiny's Hand

We see Tom laying in his usual spot on a porch before he was, ran off by the owner. Once he made it off of the porch he looked up to the sky and sighed asking himself out loud "is this really my life now?" He then began to walk away from the house and in a random direction of the street. He has never been the same since his master Jerry Mouse was killed by a ninja clan known as 'The Paw Of The Cat' (I know it's cheesy but just roll with it) and so from that day on he swore vengeance on those who claimed the life of his master. But so far he has had no luck, he has traveled the world searching and looking for a chance to make his master proud and to show everyone what his master taught him.

But for now, he walks sad and alone with no chance to show what his master taught him and to gain his vengeance on those who slew him, but for now, he walks down a street. He then turns down into an alleyway, as he walks his foot stumbles across something he looks down to see a scroll with an odd looking symbol on it he picked it up and said out loud to himself "what an odd looking scroll" he then opened it and read it, the scroll read. _You have been invited to partake in an ancient tournament. _

He then spoke out loud in shock saying "an ancient tournament" he then put the scroll down to his side as he said with excitement "this could be what I need to finally show the world what my master taught me!" His face then contorted into anger as he said "and maybe I will finally get my chance to gain my vengeance upon those who slew him" he then ran.

He ran to a special spot of his, it was a trash can. It was special to him because of what was behind it. What was behind it, he grabbed the same black belt his master wore. He then said out loud to himself "time to show the world tom" he then asked himself "so how do I get to the tournament?"

He then thought to himself _**'best check the scroll' **_and he did just that reading that he would possibly need to take a boat. So he grabbed a bag with some boards of wood and a picture of his master and one of his mother and father and set off to claim his destiny.

An(I know this is a little weird but I thought that it could be interesting and so I decided to write it I hope you all like it because I feel like this has a very interesting concept)


	2. Chapter Two: Kombat Begins!

Tom had made it to the island where this tournament was being held. Once he made it to the island he felt strange. He kept on getting a strange evil feeling about this island he even got the same feeling when he was on the boat coming upon the island. He tried to shake the feeling but for some unknown reason he couldn't, he then thought to himself **'guess I'll just have to watch my back here.' **

He proceeds to start pitching himself a tent when he began to think back to the time he met Master Jerry. _It was a cold dark stormy night and Tom had gotten himself into some trouble with a local gang called 'The Dogs Of Easttown' there were four of them and they were beating the hell out of Tom but he still kept on fighting until his body couldn't take any more of the beating, he was down on the ground as the dogs laughed at him as the leader Spike walked up to him saying "I hope this teaches everyone a lesson here to never stick your nose into our business" they then all stopped when they heard a voice booming say "leave him alone" the dogs turned around to see a small brown haired mouse, the dogs began to laugh as Spike asked "or what?" And that was when Jerry sent his foot crashing into Spike's chest sending him back onto the ground, once he struck down their leader the other dogs ran up to him to engage in combat but one by one he struck them down and once he was down they ran away like cowards, Tom looked on in awe of what he saw but once it was over he sat himself on some nearby steps and said to the mouse "thanks" the mouse looked up at him and smiled saying "no problem" Tom then looked down on the mouse and sighed before the mouse asked "what is your name?" Tom looked and said, "name's Tom Yours?" The mouse smiled and said "Jerry Mouse but you can call me Master Jerry" Tom nodded and tried to get up but was stopped by the mouse as he said "you know Tom I've been looking for a student to pass on my wisdom, and I think I've found him" Tom smiled and stuck out his hand, Master Jerry then immediately stuck out his own hand and as they shook hands Tom said "Master Jerry I would be honored to be your student."  
_

Thinking about his former master almost made him cry, he took out the picture of his former master and smiled. He then immediately put it back and finished pitching his tent. Once he was done he heard a gong and he somehow knew that it was time for combat.

It was dark and he and some of the other competitors were all gathered around to await the start of the tournament he decided to look around at his fellow travelers from afar. Then monks began to walk out and everyone stared at this knowing that this was the beginning then as the monks came out an elder looking man with two very beautiful women and some grotesque looking monster came out one woman was dressed in blue the other in green. Once he made it to the front of the chair he began to give a speech to all of the combatants "combatants, I am Shang Tsung in the coming days each of you will fight some are here of their own volition others were brought here by chance" some man in front of him named Johnny Cage who just so happened to be a movie star began to flirt with a woman but she ignored him and so did Tom as he focused on what Shang Tsung was saying "you participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history this tenth aster nine outworld victories will determine Earthrealm's fate" this caught Tom off guard as he did not expect this and he soon began to wonder **'****should I really be here'**

"If you defeat all of your opponent's you will face one final challenge me" Mr. Cage then scoffed and said quietly to whoever would listen "those old geezers the final challenge you might as well give me the belt right now...they do have belts right?" Sang Tsung the coughed out loud to get his attention and to let Cage know that he was right beside him, once he saw him beside him Cage then asked "what how did you-" Tsung cut him off saying "appearances can be deceiving" he then floated back to his chair as he said out loud "our first combatant will be Mr. Cage." Johnny Cage then psyched himself up saying "all right, all right who's it gonna be?"

Shang Tsung then called out a name Reptile then a scaly creature of sorts un-camouflaged it's self and hopped down onto where he and Johnny Cage would do battle. The battle was somewhat intense as both men fought hard Johnny Cage showed that he had some special kind of power and he also punched him in the private region, Tom then realized that this tournament would be a lot harder to win if everyone had some sort of powers, he was most definitely going to have to use all of what Master Jerry had taught him if he was going to win. Johnny Cage defeated Reptile and began to celebrate his victory by saying "he got Caged" he then began to get cocky before Shan Tsung said "now time for your second challenge Mr. Cage...Baraka!"

The grotesque thing beside him let out a tiny roar that sounded more like a war cry and then lept all the way into the ring. Tom was so far impressed with Mr. Cage but now he faced a truly grotesque being he also looked up to see that Shang Tsung himself was staring at him, Tom quickly looked away and focused on the matchup between Cage and Baraka. The one known as Baraka appeared to have blades in beaded into his arms Tom then asked himself in his head **'what the hell have I gotten myself into?'**

Once Cage had won Shang Tsung told him to finish him, but Cage refused to do so. So then the days fighting was done and they all dispersed. Tom walked back to his camp sight once he made it there he started a fire he then took out the picture of his former master Jerry Mouse and he began to think back to the night he was slain.

_It was a dark night and The Paw Of The Cat had been trying to get to Master Jerry for months now and they finally succeeded, they had broken into the small temple, Master Jerry and Tom had fought as hard as they could against their enemy who seemed to have just kept on coming and eventully the numbers game had gotten the best of them and they had Jerry standing with two of them ninjas holding him. The leader of this mission had walked up with his sword drawn and with one final moment Master Jerry looked over at his student and smiled then he looked back just in time to have the sword plugged into and through his chest ___ Tom in fear and agony cried out "MASTER NO!" but it was too late as the clan all swiftly ran out of the room and out of the temple, Tom ran up to his master lying on the floor in a pool of blood, he knelt down by his master and picked up his lower body as his master looked up at him and smiled saying "remember what I taught you" and with that his eyes closed and he took his final breath, Tom's eyes began to water as he closed his eyes and held his masters lifeless body close to his heart and cried out to the gods "MASTER!"__

Tom then looked up at the sky and said "I will claim vengeance for you master" he then heard a voice say "is that why you are here?" He then turned around to see a man with a straw hat and glowing blue eyes he then asked: "who are you?" The man answered with "my name is Raiden and I am the god of thunder and protector of Earthrealm " Tom then said "mine is Tom and yes I was hoping that The Paw Of The Cat would be here so that I could claim vengeance on them for the murder of my master" "would your master want you to claim vengeance in his name?" "what?" "I said would your master want you to claim vengeance in his name?" Tom then thought about the qustion, he then put his head down and said in a saddened tone "no, no he would not" Raiden then smiled and said "then do not stride to claim vengeance in his name stride to continue his legacy and bring honor to his name and legacy" Tom then felt some sort of fire light up inside of him when Raiden said that, he then looked up only to see that Raiden was gone, he smiled and went off to bed to ready himself for his fight tomorrow.


	3. Chapter Three: A Chance At Vengence

Tom had woken up and stretched to get ready for the day ahead of him, he also began to silently pray that he did not have to fight today as of the event's of last night he would be lying if he didn't say that he considered running and getting out of here. But he knew it would bring shame to his master's name so the thought soon left his mind as he continued to stretch and get ready for the day.

He made it to the stage where someone would do kombat for the day, Lord Raiden was there along with his apparent pupil standing there was also the ninja clad in yellow his thought were spread wildly throughout his mind until he heard his name called "Tom" he looked up to see the other kombatants watching him as Shang Tsung smiled down upon him saying "come now onto the stage." Tome did so and stood on the left as Tsung announced to the crowd "ladies and gentlemen this next fight your about to see has been years in the making ever since they killed Mr. Tom's master." He then looked down at Tom and said with a smile: "now Mr. Tom this is your chance at vengeance because your opponent is a member of The Paw Of The Cat!"

A cat dressed in black with a red belt around his waist then lept out from the crowd as Tom glared at him and hissed "YOU!" The cat smirked although To could not see it and said: "yeah it's me now bring it!" Tom then rushed his enemy only to be lept over and kicked in the back, but he rolled through and caught the would-be attacker with a kick to the chest while he was in mid-air, the cat quickly rolled after the kick and stood up holding his chest saying "well looks like you learned something from that damn mouse after all" Tom in anger rushed his opponent only to get thrown out of the ring, he lost that round but he would not let himself lose the other round so as soon as he was told to fight he roundhouse kicked his nemesis so hard in the skull that he flew out of the ring, the cat then got up and walked to the ring as Tom smugly said "one to one looks like we're tied" the cat then grunted and said "not for long punk" the round then started as the two enemies charged each other throwing both punches and kicks as they ducked any and all attacks until Tom as swept off of his feet by his attacker who then flew up into the air lookign to stomp him to death but, tom moved at the last minute sending an upercut straight to the cat's chin sending him back a few feet as Tom then charged at his enemy and sent a spin kick stroight for his chest sending him back a little bit more as his opponent landed on his knees Tom it was time so he sent a huge knee right into the side of his enemy's skull knocking him down as Tom was declared the victor.

Tom then heard Shang Tsung's voice ring out as he yelled: "Finish Him!" Tom walked over to his enemy and picked him up and looked to finally claim his vengeance but before he could he saw Raiden standing in the crowd watching him. So he turned back to face his enemy and said "my master has already been avenged just by beating you here today so no I won't dissrespect my master and kill you" he then dropped his enemy and walked off back to his campsite only to be stopped by Liu Kang Lord Raiden's apprentice who said with a smile "you did the right thing" Tom was about to walk off before Raiden called out his name saying "Tom" he then turned around to face the thunder god as the god continued with "I saw you out their today and I wanted to ask you that once this is all over would you like to join us at the academy?" Tom was shocked but looked up at Liu Kang who was smiling before smiling himself and turning back to Raiden saying "yes I would love to" he then bowed before Raiden saying "Master Raiden."


End file.
